Uragi Culture
Politics/System of Power * Monarchy, Patriarchal Society (Sehkt, Saruuvi, Qudaan, Naahli). Power is passed to male offspring only. Female offspring are adopted out of the Royal family upon birth. * Monarchy, Patriarchal Society (though looser, Phenx). Power is passed to ANY offspring, though males are preferred. * Monarchy, true equality (Toruna). Males or females or any gender in between can be in a position of power. * True Democracy, Monarch Figureheads, complete voting equality (Ocatuon, Fiioxan). Any gender can be an elected official, and meetings are often held to address issues that the people need taken care of. * Oligarchy/Monarch Figureheads, powerful families that dictate the rule of the people (Cehnuu). Any gender can be an elected official or make decisions, but it often lies in the hands of a few families. * Autocracy, absolute power in a single individual (Udakii). Although it varies from village to village, collective power over the entire subrace is usually taken by a single individual. Traitors are often tortured or sacrificed to enforce power and control. * Technocracy/Monarch, rulers are selected based on their knowledge or skill (Viidorn). Any gender can be a political leader, and trading with other races or different species is more common for the Viidorn. Law and Order Family-Specific Laws * There are laws against incestuous practices amongst the Uragi, even if the pair are consenting adults. Tainted bloodlines are seen as a problem and are met with swift justice. It is seen as an affront to the value of the family construct and is met with punishments of death for the siblings (even if they are half-siblings), and the mother(s) of the family are sterilized surgically, barring them from having children again. * There are laws against pedophilia, hebephilia, ephebophilia, and pederasty. All children do not FEEL any sort of sexual attraction or feelings until they reach the age of 100, minimum, for some it is way later. Cannibalism * There are laws against subrace-specific cannibalism. (Example: A Sehkt would be executed for eating another Sehkt, but eating a Phenx is okay.) Most crimes, if considered grave enough, are punishable by death, and whoever is in charge of the area usually makes that decision. It is rare to have an Uragi put in prison over anything, though their prisons are temporary holds for sacrifices and "death row" inmates who are to be executed later that day. All forms of punishment are brutal and often publicly done to instill a sense of fear in the people. These methods include, but are not limited to: * The Rack - pulling a victim apart using a large apparatus. Usually tied by rear legs and upper body so that the spine severs first. * Heretic's Fork - used for double-tonguedness and liars, a fork-like instrument is tied to the throat of the victim and if they move their head up or down, either end impales under the chin or at the top of the sternum. * Impalement - a large spike is put through a victim's body and set into the ground so that the body weight pulls them down the pole. Victims often bleed to death. * Chemical Injection/Overdose - victim is drugged until their body dies. * Mutilation * "Cement Shoes" - victims four legs are tied together and weighed down, and then they are thrown into deep water, where the victim drowns. * Sawing - victim is hung upside down and sawed in half. * Combing - Hot combs are used to rake the flesh from the victim. * Throat-Cutting - up to 4 Uragi will use a heated wire with handles to wrap around the victim's throat and slice it into pieces. * Shattering - using the high pitched voice to make the internal organs explode. See "Sacrificial Rites" below for more details on those practices. Use of Forbidden Arts Due to a war sparked by Necromancers (4 generations prior), all Uragi started CREMATING their dead, forbidding the art of necromancy being used by any other Uragi. As far as minor necromantic abilities (like talking to the dead) are concerned, they are still risky to practice in hostile territories, and are subject to punishment under Uragi law. Desecration of the dead is a huge crime. Language Uragi (Common) and Uragi (Primal) are the two main languages of the Uragi people, with dialects for different regions and subraces. See Uragi Language for more! Uragi Names See Uragi Names for more information. Many Uragi can have the same "short" version of their name, but most names are unique to each character. Rituals/Holidays/Festivals * Childbirth – There are festivals for the births of children, and the midwives usually set up a celebration once the parents have become familiar with their babies. Songs are sung in their honor, and a massive bonfire is lit at the end of the day to honor the continuation of the bloodline. * Harvest Ceremonies – Bountiful harvests are celebrated every season, and the change in colors of their planted crops create beautiful designs when seen from above. It is customary to plant different crops in a specific way to create these intricate patterns. * Tide of Titans '''– A tsunami occurs every 10th triple full moon, so the ceremonies that occur each triple full moon prepare the towns for massive flooding, many use this time to pray in hopes that the gods will spare their villages. '''Clothing and Costumes Many Uragi do not partake in the wearing of clothing, except for the use of bags/sashes when hunting. Women wear breast plates made from leather or metal, and both men and women were jewelry. Warriors are usually heavily armored in both leather and metal, for mobility. Many who venture on hunts wear war masks to protect their face and head, and the neck is always protected. Materials vary depending upon where the Uragi is, most accessories work the same way. Materials: * Rainforest: silk and cotton, metal, bone, leather * Desert: breathable material, lightweight, some metal and bone * Savanna/Grasslands: breathable material, lightweight, tanned animal skin and bone * Tundra: leather and animal skin/fur * Subpolar/Coniferous Forest: leather, animal skin/fur, bone, metals * Ocean: Fish scales, netting, shells, animal skin * Swamp: canvas/cotton blends made from fungi and moss, bone, leather * Cave/Underground: animal skin and leather, plated armor made from segmenting crystal, metal * Volcanic/Mountain: some leather and metal, but mostly nude * All: Import and traded textiles from other regions Fashion Inspiration The ancient cultures of our world are what inspired the Uragi fashion, and some of the Uragi subraces have their own unique flair that they put into their fashion. Most of it comes from traditional/earlier periods of time for each culture, but some of the modern clothing in the middle east, for example, is still pretty similar to what they had in the past. * Rainforest: Tribal fashion inspired by Aztec/Mayan/Roman designs, some will wear clothing, but most just wear their neck pieces and jewelry. * Desert: Inspired by Middle Eastern and Egyptian/Mayan designs, flowing fabrics often help aid with the heat. * Savanna/Grasslands: Inspired by African Tribal designs, animal skins and furs with patterns on it and decorated with beads. * Tundra: Inspired by a mix of Viking and Aztec/Mayan designs, with heavy use of fur from other animals as accents to combat the cold. * Subpolar/Coniferous Forest: Inspired by Viking and Russian designs, heavy use of fur and metal to combat the cold and weather. * Ocean: Inspired by Jamaican and Hawaiian fashion, though most don't wear SUPER loose clothing as it impedes on swimming. * Swamp: Inspired by Indian and Aztec/Mayan designs, loose fitting clothing that allows for breathability. * Cave/Underground: Inspired by the robes and kimonos of Japanese, Roman, and Greek attire, armor similar to the samurai of Japan. * Volcanic/Mountain: High Fantasy, Dwarven/Elven inspired leather or steel armor and clothing. * All: Breastplates, Gauntlets, Armbands, Neck Covers. Covering the Neck All Uragi (except for Toruna, due to shortness of the neck and excess in fluff, and the Ocatuon for having gills on their necks) must cover their necks at least from just above the base of the neck to just below the jawline. The material doesn't really matter so much as the intent to cover, as its seen as revealing the weakness or extreme vulnerability. Family and Classes Family Structure: Multiple Parent Households (Polyamorous). Social Classes: There are only two classes, there are the Wealthy Class and the Non-wealthy/Working Class tribesmen. Jobs/Professions: Blacksmith/Goldsmith, Medical/Shaman, Farmer, Hunter, Cook, and many more. Allowed Classes: * Sehkt: Warrior, Barbarian, Ranger, Rogue. Non-arcanic class types. * Phenx: Any class. * Naahli: Any class, though most prefer Rogueish or Warrior archetypes. * Toruna: Any class, and prefer arcanic or spiritual (wizard, paladin, etc.). * Qudaan: Any class, and lean towards pyro- or aero- based magic. * Ocatuon: Any class, and prefer water or ice based magic classes. * Fiioxan: Any class, though preference leans to illusion magic classes. * Cehnuu: Any class, though usually focus on clerical and healing to help prevent disease and poison. * Udakii: Any class, though usually prefer to be gaeakineticists to help with cave-related duties. * Viidorn: Any class, though most are lava or fire based magic classes. Morals and Upbringing Upbringing The Uragi are polyamorous, and often have multiple-parent households, so the upbringing style of most households is more social than domestic, taking the phrase "it takes a village to raise a child" rather literally. All female Uragi hang out during social gatherings and the children follow suit, learning what needs to be learned from their mothers, who teach them about other cultural aspects of their tribes as well as their gender-based teachings, dependent upon what they are. Multicultural education is not unusual, as there is a huge amount of cultural exchange that happens amongst the Uragi. Only minor differences in each subrace can be noticed from an outside perspective. It is also very important that Uragi women teach the children the history of their own people on top of what is known of others. Morals While it is impossible to have a full list of what is seen as "right" or "wrong" in Uragi culture, there are some taboos that have been touched up on as part of their race. Examples of Good Morals * Keeping up with standards of beauty and hygiene. * Helping others in need, even if it requires to go above and beyond normal expectations. * Keeping promises. * Taking personal responsibility. * Do no harm to your own kind. * Loyalty to own kind, loyalty to the leaders. * Being courageous. * Being just and fair. Examples of Bad Morals * Double-tonguedness. * Not respecting elder tribesmen/women. * Rape, murder, or sadistic behavior towards one's own kind. * Being lazy, or sloth-like. * Letting one's self become ugly, or unattractive in any way. What is different about the Uragi is that they have no moral compass towards OUTSIDERS, typically, and it is not seen as wrong or morally unsound to murder or rape someone outside of their own race. For some, this does include the other Uragi, just of different subraces. For example, a Sehkt killing another Sehkt would be a punishable crime, but a Sehkt killing a Phenx would not be seen as morally unsound. Religions/Beliefs * Sehkt'iirahn - Primary religion amongst the Uragi'Sehkt, nine major deities, each with a primary "domain" that is seen as important to their people: Maana Luul (Creation/Life, ♀), Dahnkabuu (Death/Afterlife, ♂), Xiin Tehk (Fate/Destiny, ♀), Iriskaaht (Creativity/Arts, ♀), Teruun (War/Hunting, ♂), Luurn'itaaj (Misfortune, ♀), Huraahni (Luck, ♂), Zitaii (Beauty, ○), Rournx (Knowledge/Arcane/Intuition, ♀). * More pending. Sacrificial Rites Only one common ritual is really actively practiced anymore, and that is the feeding of "ugly" Uragi to the pits of beauty, dedicated to Zitaii (and this is a CONSENTUAL event). There is a large pit with spikes and gears that are turned to grind the sacrifice into liquid, which fills up a beautiful design around the other edge of the Temple of Zitaii. By doing this, they believe that they are giving them back to Zitaii to be made beautiful again. Marriage Traditions Note: As a polyamorous culture, marriage is often pushed to the side in favor of not spoiling one partner over several others. However, should an Uragi couple decide that marriage is appropriate for them, the following usually happen: Proposal Typically when an Uragi who finds someone they want to bind themselves with for all eternity will prepare a special night for their beloved: * For a male suitor, a female will have a custom made set of unique armor or a unique weapon prepared, as well as a matching set of jewelry for EVERY part of them that usually wears jewelry. * For a female suitor, a male will have a custom made weapon, tool (think like a custom cooking pot), and all jewelry that they wear, unique to what their normal jewelry looks like. * Although it depends on what either gender has as their role, the unique item made for them coincides with that. Example: If the male is a seamster, then the person can make a unique set of sewing tools for them, etc etc. Once the proposal is approved by the opposite party, they plan the wedding. Ceremony Day * Both husband and wife are groomed to the absolute maximum in beauty standards, bejeweled and flowered and all. It's rather extravagant. Like, the Uragi are normally beautiful, this is like EXTREME beauty. * A husband will shoot his bride with a bow and arrow several times, then collect the arrows and break them during the ceremony. This is to ensure their love lasts forever. * A husband must also present to the bride's family (if they are alive), a toothy treasure, usually a large (VERY) tooth from a beast, carved with intricate patterns and encrusted with gold and jewels. * The wife is carried to the priest, where her husband will stand, in a beautiful palanquin, shielded from view with parasols of her bridesmaids while the families toss confetti (for prosperity) at the chair! * It is customary to have a band of all bells and string instrument to wish prosperity on the happy couple. As the song comes to an end (when everyone is ready to be married), the parents of both parties (if alive), ring a set of matching handbells. * Dresses are usually (but don't have to be) black, although most stray from this tradition in order to put their own creative flair on it. * The bride will traditionally wear a silver-and-gold crown that has small charms hanging all around it. When she moves, the tinkling sound deflects evil spirits. Ceremony * Handfasting with dyed cloth, embroidered silk, stripes from heirloom dresses, anything that can be tied around six hands. * Hand-written vows are spoken between both parties. * A priest or priestess blesses the couple as the handfasting tying is in progress. * Boom, you're married. Reception * Dancing galore, music, food, and drink! * Then everyone wishes the bride and groom good luck on their honeymoon. About Marriage Given that the Uragi are polyamorous and can (and do) have multiple partners, the way they choose who to marry is mostly who they decide to make "head of household." Example: Like in Raah and Misz's case, Raah is also with Szurk, who he has many children with, though he married Misz, making her the "head of household" when he is out of the house. It's a deeper connection to the primary partner, though doesn't necessarily discredit any other partners. It passes the power to Misz in the event of Raah's death as well, and she may pass it on to whom she chooses, etc etc. Crafting The most common craftwork amongst the Uragi is jewelrysmithing, of which they are typically a master. Women are particularly excellent at sewing and making clothing, as they have multiple arms which help them with speed and accuracy. Blacksmithing is also common, as well as woodwork and creating decor out of bone and metal. Painting is common amongst Udakii, and glasswork is common amongst the Viidorn, who use volcanic glass for their arts. Artisanal Soaps The Uragi all can make hard soaps from animal fats, dyes, and herbs or fruits, and can make liquid soaps like shampoos, and conditioners, infused with oils. Agriculture Agriculture for the Uragi is primarily growing fruits and grains that are used to make alcohol and drinks or glazes for meats, and feed their livestock. They use a combination of traditional farming techniques along with elevated, crude hydroponic technology. Farming for them yields vegetables, fruits, oils, meats and spices, and other resources come from their animals, like cheeses, milk, and leather from tanned skin. Other useful materials are also produced by plants, such as resins, dyes, drugs, perfumes, biofuels and ornamental products such as cut flowers and nursery plants. Food, Cooking, and Special Dishes Most dishes are meat heavy, as the Uragi are carnivorous, and dishes vary amongst each of the subraces. * Sehkt: Use variations of fruits and flowers to create glazes for their meats, which are hunted from the forests and surrounding regions. Large, muscular animals bear juicy, thick meat. Steak cuts are common amongst the Sehkt, who eat both raw and cooked meat. * Phenx: Use desert cacti juices to marinade their meats before searing them, locking in the flavors of the meat mixed with the spices and fruit juices. * Naahli: Use meats and grains available for soups, breads, and spicy marinated meat dishes. * Toruna: Specialize in salted and grilled meats from large animals, rarity of fruits and vegetables, but abundance of roots give them a unique flavor to work with. * Qudaan: Salted and grilled meats, often stuffed in the stomach of the animal and roasted to a juicy perfection, paired with fruits and grains from the lands. * Cehnuu: Often cook their meats and prepare them in rotting tree trunks with moss and spices, giving meat a wooden, smoky flavor. * Ocatuon: Specialize in fish and oceanic fruits and vegetation, can also create dishes similar to sushi, though using fish eggs as filling. * Fiioxan: Specializes in fish and ocean-based fruits and vegetation, often using coral tubes stuffed with meats and fish eggs as a staple dish. * Udakii: Specialize in using fungi in their cooking, some of the food glows post-cooking, also use large worms and mole-like creatures as appetizers. * Viidorn: Create glass cookware and use the heat of their volcanic environment to sort of "slow roast" the meats they hunt from the mountainsides. * ALL: All have a grain (similar to rice) noodle soup dish that has sliced meats and veggies in it. Similar to Phở, from the Vietnamese culture. Beverages The Uragi have access to many different kinds of beverages, most of which are made in their own homes or in towns. These are including, but not limited to: * Fresh Water (from multiple sources) * Fruit and Flavor Infused Water * Fruit and Flower Teas, also including Blooming Flower Teas * Mead (Honey, Fruit, and Grain based) * Fermented Meat Beers (Toruna use fish) * Ale * Wine * Fruit Juices * Sweetened Horchata They tend to avoid highly caffeinated drinks (most teas are only LIGHTLY caffeinated) due to its irregular effect on a multi-heart system. Confectioneries The Uragi have a bit of a competitive streak when it comes to baking, as their creations must always be colorful, vibrant, and beautiful, be it in shape or some other form of design. The list of possible confections include, but are not limited to: * Cakes - Single or multiple layer and even shaped cakes with sweet fruit glazes. * Stuffed Pastries - Usually sweetened with fruit glaze and stuffed with meat, but they also have fruit stuffed pastries with whipped cream from their livestock, as well as cheese stuffed (like danishes). * Pies - Meat, fruit, cream pies, there are no limits here! * Cookies - One of the most competitive categories besides cakes, their cookies are ALWAYS cut in beautiful shapes or colored beautifully! * Scones and Sweet Breads - Often shaped, braided, or multi-colored. * Rock Candy * Hard Candy - Often shaped as well as brightly colored. * Puddings and Custards Tourists commonly eat confections as part of their travels. The indulgence in rich, sugary foods is seen as a special treat, and choosing local specialties is popular. For example, visitors to Tai'juhn Ehkt (City) may indulge in frosted sweet meat cookies, made by royal bakers and packaged in beautiful wrappings and tied with satin or even gold ribbon. Leisure The Uragi have a wide range of interests, from simple things like arts and crafts, to more complex things like theatre arts, and they love to sing. So often, the best singers will perform for others in competitive shows put on for the entire city. While the list is ultimately endless, some of the more common leisure activities are: * Fishing * Jewelry Making * Calligraphy/Illuminated Letters * Candlemaking * Creative Writing/Storytelling * Soapmaking * Tea Creation/Brewing * Drawing/Painting * Pottery * Woodworking * Macramé *Roleplaying Games/Dice Based Games Music Music is a very important part of Uragi culture, and there is almost always music being played in towns. They make their own instruments, often besetting them in jewels and precious metals and either selling them or enjoying the envy of other musically inclined Uragi. A full list of instruments is not possible, but some of the major ones are: * Vocals * Tambourines * Drums (steel and other types)/Bongos * Chimes * Harps/Lyres * Lutes (4-16 Strings) * Qanuns (149-182 stringed) * Castanets * Sistrum with Bells * Handbells/Maracas * Güiro Sex Sex is also considered a leisure activity, one that is not shamed in Uragi culture (as they do have two sets of organs, one for sex, and one for reproduction). As such, there are harems and brothels where the Uragi men and women can enjoy sexual pleasure, if they do not seek it from partners. Feats of Strength/Sports They also love to participate in feats of strength, like wrestling, tree-tossing, and brawling. One of their more brutal sports is jousting, but without the need for a horse. Some of the more common sports that the Uragi participate in are: * Archery * Air-Racing/Obstacle Courses * Hunting * Rock Climbing * Martial Arts * Parkour * Contortionism/Gymnastics * Boulder Tossing * Discus Throw/Javelin Throw * Tug-of-War * Weightlifting * Lacross * Hoop-Game (bouncing a heavy ball into a hoop with the hip) * Raquetball * Dodgeball * Ball-Balance Slavery The Uragi do own and keep slaves, usually non-Uragi in hostile areas. Although the way that they treat them is a lot better than one would be forced to believe. They're well-fed, not worked to death, and have their own rooms or even houses within the area that they are working in. The slaves are more like servants than anything, however the fear of death and torture keep them in line, as the Uragi are known to have little to no tolerance for defiance. Royal Servitude Servants of the royal family have a different set of rules. They're often captured from a young age and trained to work for the palace, and most enjoy the honor of being able to serve the royal family over being executed. They are well fed, bejeweled to match the royal family's wealth, and often kept in rooms or quarters much larger than typical servants. The hierarchy of servants typically follows who has served the longest, and in this case, it is Kevi'taal (Character), the primary servant of the Royal Family in Tai'juhn Ehkt (City). Technology Different areas of the worlds have different levels of technological evolution, and paired with magic, some can be quite dangerous. For example, the highest level of technology achieved by the Uragi'Sehkt is akin to the Renaissance movement following Medieval Europe, so they are just started to tinker with more advanced machinery, but the Viidorn, who exist near the heat of volcanic mountains, have advanced to using steam powered machines. Drug Use Drug use is not prohibited or looked down upon in Uragi culture, in fact, most hunters use something similar to cocaine to enhance their senses and energy on long hunting trips. Most common drug types are hallucinogens among women, some use it as an aid to mystic arts, and amongst men, anesthetic drugs and strength enhancing chemicals. Racial Relations * Sehkt: '''Depending on which tribe is encountered, the Sehkt will really only deal with other races when it comes to trade and importing goods. They're typically quite hostile, especially to non-Sehkt Uragi. * '''Phenx: Phenx are good friends with Citrian Elves and Maharaat, given that they share a good portion of the desert. They're also known to share cities and encampments with Vivari. * Toruna: Because of the harsh climate, most Toruna don't encounter other Uragi in their lands, however they are very friendly with the Sonarians, who share some of their cold land. * Cehnuu: Cehnu tend to keep to themselves, but are on peaceful terms with most Uragi, preferring not to attack, as that would cause them to lose resources and land. * Ocatuon: Considering that they rarely come up to the surface except to trade, there are no known relationships between the Ocatuon and any other race, although they're not typically hostile, so it is possible to form trade routes and even ambassadorial relationships with them. * Udakii: Udakii are very shut-off from the world, only leaving their systems of caverns to hunt for food and accept merchants, who often come INSIDE of their large, carved stone cities, however they are on friendly terms with the Viidorn, who share the outside habitats of some of their cavern systems. * Viidorn: The Viidorn are friendly with everyone, only hostile to those who are hostile to them in return. Category:Culture